Imanes
by FrenrihrSkollhati
Summary: Porque los dos eran los polos opuestos de distintos imanes, polos opuestos que estaban destinados a atraerse y a complementarse, a permanecer juntos hasta que fuerzas más fuertes que ellos les obligaran a separarse. DracoHermione. Capítulo único.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

Editado en octubre de 2012.

**Con mucho cariño para Yeire, de regalo de Navidad.**

_**Imanes**_

Él la miraba. Ella le miraba. Ojos claros contra ojos oscuros. Confianza contra determinación, arrogancia contra firmeza. Oscuridad contra Luz. Él en un bando, ella en el contrario. Él a la izquierda de su Señor, ella a la derecha de su Líder. Él, mortífago; ella, auror.

Y ninguno sin apartar su mirada del otro. Como los polos opuestos de distintos imanes, destinados a atraerse sin remedio por una de sus caras, a repelerse con tesón por la otra.

Las varitas empuñadas con fuerza, sin temblar, sin vacilar, apuntándose, con la maldición en los labios esperando permiso para salir. Pero ninguno hacía el primer movimiento. No recaía en ellos la decisión de comenzar la pelea.

A sus oídos llegaban ausentes las palabras que se dirigían sus respectivos líderes, la retahíla de insultos, amenazas y promesas que se dirigían el uno al otro con el propósito de infundir miedo. Pero ninguno cedía.

Y ellos tampoco lo hacían. Él sonrió, aquella sonrisa que le alteraba los nervios, ella frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, sin dejarse tentar.

Y la batalla comenzó. Pero ellos se quedaron durante unos segundos más mirándose a los ojos, asegurándole a su enemigo que no iban a dejarse vencer con facilidad.

Pero uno de ellos tenía que caer. Un bando tenía que hacerlo. Era irremediable. Y al final, cuando la Luz iluminó la Oscuridad, ella le miró a los ojos, sin sentirse del todo satisfecha; él correspondió a su mirada, sonriendo, como si él hubiera sido el vencedor, sin importarle que su túnica estuviera empapada en barro y en su propia sangre.

Aquellos ojos marrones oscuros, cristalinos por las lágrimas, ya fueran de tristeza, de rabia o de odio, qué más daba, le miraron por última vez, llenándole de futuras promesas. Una última maldición y la verdadera oscuridad se cernió sobre él.

―Buenas noches, sangre sucia.

Aquella voz fría que arrastraba las palabras como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para pronunciarlas le mandó escalofríos por toda la espalda, escalofríos que ella no le iba a permitir apreciar. Se dio la vuelta y le plantó cara, con un libro abrazado contra su pecho como si quisiera utilizarlo de barrera contra ese peligroso chico que la había encontrado a solas en aquel pasillo oscuro en medio de la noche.

―¿Qué hace una pequeña e indefensa sangre sucia como tú paseando sola por estos oscuros pasillos, Granger? ¿No tienes miedo de que te encuentre alguien... con malas intenciones?

Aproximó una mano hacia ella y sujetó entre sus dedos un mechón de pelo castaño, con una sonrisa inquietante en sus pálidos labios.

―Eso no es asunto tuyo, Malfoy ―respondió ella, dando un paso atrás para apartar su mechón del toque de aquella mano―. Soy totalmente capaz de cuidar de mí misma.

―Estoy seguro de eso ―él dio un paso adelante. Ella, en contestación, apretó el libro en sus manos contra su pecho―. Pero... ¿y si te encuentra completamente desprevenida? ¿No te has parado a pensar en ello, Granger?

―Te sorprenderías de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Él volvió a sonreír. Sus ojos grises brillaron durante un momento, divertidos, hasta que se endurecieron, clavándose en los otros castaños, y su rostro adquirió un gesto inexpresivo.

‑Entonces demuéstramelo.

Y sin previo aviso la empujó contra la pared, y la besó. Unió sus labios a los de ella con fuerza, casi haciéndole daño, obligándola a abrir la boca. Ella quedó paralizada durante unos momentos, con los ojos totalmente abiertos, sorprendida, y antes de entender siquiera lo que estaba pasando respondió al beso, con la misma fuerza con la que él la estaba besando.

Por unos momentos su conciencia fue dada de lado. No quería saber ni quién era ella, ni quién era el chico que la estaba besando, ni dónde se encontraba. Sólo quería permanecer allí, unida a él de aquella forma, sintiendo sus fríos labios acariciar los suyos, su lengua danzando con la suya.

Pero al final su sentido común la golpeó con fuerza. Le hizo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de quién era el chico con el que se estaba besando, quién era el chico que la mantenía apresada entre sus brazos contra una fría pared de piedra.

Y sin ningún tipo de miramientos lo abofeteó, con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza. Malfoy, sorprendido ante el súbito movimiento, no reaccionó a tiempo, recibiendo el golpe en la mejilla que le hizo voltear la cara. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, aunque intentaban que el otro no lo notara.

Cuando Draco volvió a enderezarse y miró a Hermione, tenía la marca de la fina mano de ella fuertemente marcada en rojo en su mejilla, y aunque en sus ojos podía verse un brillo furioso, sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa burlona.

―Tienes razón, Granger, me sorprendiste con lo que fuiste capaz de hacer.

Por mucho que lo intentó, Hermione no pudo evitar que sus mejillas enrojecieran aún más al notar las segundas intenciones de aquel comentario. Miró con furia a Malfoy, recogió el libro que se le había caído al suelo y empujó al slytherin para que se apartara todo lo posible de ella.

―Vuelve a tu agujero, Malfoy ―le espetó. Le miró por última vez antes de girarse y comenzar a caminar de vuelta a su torre.

―Pensando en ti, princesita ―le contestó cuando estuvo ya algo alejada de él. Ella no se giró para contestarle. Siguió caminando hasta que estuvo a salvo en su habitación, tumbada en su cama completamente tapada por las mantas después de haber ignorado las voces preocupadas de sus amigos al llamarla. Ni Harry ni Ron debían enterarse nunca de lo que había pasado aquella noche.

―¡Despierta, Malfoy! ―exclamó una voz fuerte. Malfoy abrió un ojo, justo antes de sentir cómo todo un balde de agua congelada era arrojado encima de él, empapándole de pies a cabeza. Gruñendo, levantó la cabeza para gritar y maldecir a quien fuera el cabrón que le acababa de hacer eso, pero se quedó un momento paralizado al ver al pelirrojo que había sido uno de sus dos eternos rivales en Hogwarts. El maldito comadreja había crecido más de lo que era normal y beneficioso, al menos para él.

Apenas un vistazo, sin que el pobretón se enterara, le confirmó lo que ya creía: estaba tirado en el suelo de una fría, sucia y húmeda celda, con una puerta de rejas como única salida.

Y allí, detrás de la barrera hacia su libertad, estaba ella, mirándolo inexpresiva, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Por un momento, un único y corto momento, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella. Sin embargo, ambos apartaron la mirada al mismo tiempo, apenas un segundo después.

De pronto sintió de nuevo la horrible sensación del agua fría empapando su cuerpo. Maldijo por lo bajo, dispuesto a golpear al imbécil de Weasley, pero se contuvo, usando esas fuerzas en cambio para ponerse en pie.

Weasley le superaba en una cabeza, pero él no se amilanó. Le enfrentó, alzando la cabeza y mirándole a los ojos, queriendo ignorar esa sonrisa de suficiencia y victoria que tenía el comadreja en su pecosa cara.

―Adecéntate un poco, Malfoy ―se burló Ron, dándole, y de paso aprovechando para golpearle en el pecho, un traje gris hecho una bola―. Tus queridos dementores te están esperando con ansia. No los hagas esperar, pobrecitos.

―Tus intentos de sarcasmo son francamente decepcionantes, comadreja ―le espetó, sujetando la ropa―. Seguro que la sangre sucia lo haría mejor que tú.

Ron se disponía a golpearle, con la mano apretada en un fuerte y furioso puño directo a su cara, pero la voz de Hermione le detuvo.

―Ron, vámonos. Tenemos que ir al juicio de Nott en menos de cinco minutos.

Malfoy y Weasley mantuvieron durante unos segundos la conexión de su mirada, sin querer ninguno ser el primero en apartarla, pero al final el pelirrojo tuvo que ceder y darse la vuelta, saliendo de la celda.

―¿Siempre obedeces a Granger como si fueras su mascota, comadreja?

No vio a ninguno de los dos aurores, pero pudo escuchar algún ruido de forcejeo. Sonrió al imaginar a Weasley volviéndose para querer pegarle, con Granger impidiéndoselo y frustrándolo. Qué dulce era la venganza, incluso en caliente.

―¿De nuevo sola, Granger?

Sabía quién era sin necesidad de darse la vuelta. Aquella inflexión de voz, el tono, la forma de arrastrar las palabras, era inconfundible.

―Déjame en paz, Malfoy. Tengo prisa, y no pienso entretenerme con sabandijas como tú.

―¿A la defensiva tan temprano? ¿Ni siquiera me vas a dar los buenos días como hacen las niñas buenas?

Pero Hermione no le respondió. Siguió andando, sin girarse ni contestarle, ignorándole y actuando como si él no la estuviera siguiendo a apenas dos pasos de distancia. Casi podía notar su respiración en la nuca, pero obviamente eran imaginaciones suyas.

―Cualquiera diría que me tienes miedo, sangre sucia.

Sabía que lo había hecho aposta para hacerla reaccionar y así tenerla donde quería, pero Hermione no pudo resistirse. Se dio la vuelta y plantó cara al slytherin, con la cabeza alta y los ojos desafiantes.

―Eso es lo que te gustaría, ¿verdad? Que todos en este colegio te temieran, como si fueras el dueño del castillo. ¿Pero sabes qué, Malfoy? Sólo eres un niñato creído y consentido, con el ego tan grande que es increíble que puedas pasar a través de las puertas. Crees que porque eres rico todos deberían obedecerte y adorarte, pero lo único que consigues es ponerte en ridículo y dar pena. Tienes una preocupante necesidad de llamar la atención de cualquier manera posible, porque por muchas cosas que tengas no puedes comprar la admiración y el cariño de la gente que te rodea como puedes comprar una escoba o un puesto en el Ministerio. Y para que lo sepas: no te lo mereces. Lo único que te mereces es que todos te ignoren y te escupan al pasar, y créeme que ese día llegará, y entonces te acordarás de mí. Y verás que tuve toda la razón, y entonces te arrepentirás de todo lo que hiciste, pero será demasiado tarde para que puedas remediarlo.

Malfoy no apartó la mirada de aquellos furiosos y brillantes ojos marrones que se habían ido acercando a él. Podía sentir los fuertes toques con el dedo que Granger le daba en el pecho, pero aún así no dejó entrever nada en su inexpresivo rostro. Había escuchado todo el monólogo de Granger sin intentar interrumpirle, sin dejar que ninguno de sus sentimientos se reflejara en los gestos de su cara, ni siquiera en sus ojos.

Ahora miraba a Granger como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, como si fuera la primera vez que entendiera todo lo que ella significaba.

Granger tampoco apartaba sus ojos de él, esperando alguna reacción, ya fuera violenta, llena de rabia, o simplemente burlona e incrédula. Pero por mucho que esperó, Malfoy se mantuvo imperturbable; sólo se dedicaba a mirarla, como si fuera él quien esperara una reacción de ella.

Y después de unos momentos, en los cuales los dos estuvieron en completo silencio, Malfoy habló, recuperando el brillo de burla en sus ojos grises.

―¿Y porqué iba a querer remediarlo? ―preguntó, con voz suave e aterciopelada, como si quisiera hipnotizarla.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin saber qué responder, como si su mente se hubiera quedado en blanco.

Y Draco, aprovechando la momentánea parálisis de la gryffindor, dio un paso hacia ella y se inclinó, hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la misma altura. Y entonces, inclinando un poco la cabeza, depositó un pequeño y etéreo beso en la suave mejilla de ella.

―No todo en este mundo es de color blanco o negro, Granger.

Y sin más volvió a enderezarse y comenzó a caminar en la dirección por la que había venido, dejando a una Hermione sorprendida y ruborizada a sus espaldas. Y entonces, sonrió.

La sala estaba llena de gente. Había incluso personas de pie al fondo de la sala, curiosas por escuchar el veredicto del Wizengamot. Todos sabían ya el futuro de aquel mortífago, nadie lo dudaba, ni siquiera él mismo, y todos esperaban con ganas ver la cara que pondría cuando al final lo hicieran oficial, cuando el representante del jurado lo dijera en voz alta y lo convirtiera en realidad. Mucha gente deseaba con todas sus ganas que ese momento llegara por fin, después de años de rezos, peleas, sueños rotos y pérdidas.

Malfoy no podría escapar a su destino.

Y allí, en primera fila, en el sitio de honor de aurores y testigos, se encontraba ella, sin apartar su mirada de él. Llevaba la túnica reglamentaria de auror, con la identificación de testigo sujeta en su pecho al lado derecho. Sus manos reposaban relajadas sobre su regazo, y había seguido durante todo el tiempo el juicio con tranquilidad y curiosidad, atenta a todo lo que se decía. Cuando fue llamada a declarar, habló con voz firme y segura, respondiendo a todas las preguntas con la verdad, mirando en multitud de ocasiones al acusado, sentado en aquella horrible silla, encadenado a ella, como decenas de mortífagos habían hecho antes que él, unos pidiendo misericordia, otros regodeándose de las atrocidades que habían cometido. Él, sin embargo, se mantenía inmutable, como si el juicio no fuera con él, como si no estuviera a punto de ser condenado a cadena perpetua en la horrible cárcel de Azkaban.

―Draco Malfoy, se te acusa de asesinato, tortura, y traición a tu país, de practicar Artes Oscuras tanto en muggles como en magos y de ser leal al Señor Oscuro. Por estos actos tan terribles cometidos a seres humanos no tienes derecho ni a una defensa propia ni a pedir clemencia. El Wizengamot en pleno te condena a cadena perpetua en Azkaban y al beso del dementor en tus últimos días.

La sala pareció explotar. El ruido de las exclamaciones de alegría y victoria, de justicia, junto con las risas eufóricas y los aplausos llenaron el auditorio. Todos se pusieron el pie, incluidos el propio Ministro y el Wizengamot, al oír el veredicto pronunciado por el representante del jurado. Sólo hubo dos personas que no se pusieron en pie: el acusado y la auror sentada en la primera fila. Ninguno de los dos apartaba su mirada del otro. Ella no participaba en los alegres sentimientos de su alrededor, ni siquiera había reaccionado de ninguna manera al oír la sentencia. Se mantuvo allí, impasible, sin despegar sus ojos de los del mortífago, intentando leer en ellos sus emociones, sin conseguirlo.

Malfoy siguió mirándola, como había hecho durante todo el juicio, sin dejar que sus emociones y sentimientos salieran a la luz. Sólo importaba seguir mirando aquellos pozos marrones, más que toda la gente de la sala, más que todas aquellas palabras vacías sin significado alguno que le llegaban a los oídos. Sólo necesitaba aquella mirada castaña para seguir clavado en la realidad y no escapar a sus sueños y fantasías, aunque éstas ya no pudieran llevarse a cabo.

No reaccionó siquiera cuando un par de aurores junto a Weasley le desataron de las cadenas y le llevaron a punta de varita hasta la misma celda en donde había despertado, burlándose por el camino de él y explicándole, sin ser necesario, todo lo que le esperaba en su nuevo alojamiento.

Granger siguió sentada en el mismo sitio donde había estado las últimas dos horas, incluso cuando la sala quedó totalmente vacía, con los ojos clavados en donde minutos antes habían estado los otros plateados, tan inexpresivos como los suyos.

Caminaba con un libro abierto delante de su cara, con Harry y Ron delante de ella hablando sobre quidditch. Era la hora del descanso, en plena época de exámenes de finales de curso. Deberían estar los tres en la biblioteca estudiando y repasando antes de las pruebas, pero hacía un día demasiado bueno como para pasarlo en el interior del castillo, y sus amigos la habían convencido para ir con ellos a dar un paseo antes de volver a clase.

Harry echaba vistazos de vez en cuando por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que los seguía, de que no les daba esquinazo y se marchaba vete a saber dónde. Hermione había estado bastante extraña últimamente, y no quería perderla de vista.

Pero de pronto, ella desapareció, no andaba tras ellos. No sabía en dónde se había metido, en dónde les había dado esquinazo. Hacía un minuto que había estado tras él, con la cara oculta en las páginas de un libro de Transformaciones, y de pronto... nada, como si se hubiera evaporado en el aire.

Pero Hermione no estaba tan lejos como Harry se imaginaba. Concentrada en el texto, no había visto aquella pálida mano salir de una de las clases en desuso del pasillo por el que pasaban, por eso no había podido reaccionar a tiempo y había sido arrastrada hasta estar dentro del aula. Allí, unos divertidos ojos grises le dieron la bienvenida.

―¿Te crees muy gracioso, Malfoy?

―¿Por qué iba a creerme muy gracioso, Granger?

Pero no dejó que contestara. La apresó contra la pared entre sus brazos, bajó la cabeza y la besó. Y ella correspondió al beso.

¿Cómo habían llegado a aquel punto? ¿Cómo había permitido que pasara eso? ¿Qué significaban exactamente aquellos imprevisibles secuestros en medio de los pasillos? ¿Por qué aquellos besos apasionados en aulas vacías y polvorientas? ¿Por qué seguía permitiendo que aquellas fugaces citas siguieran ocurriendo?

Ella no tenía respuesta. Y él tampoco. Simplemente dejaban que ocurriera. Se dejaban besar y besaban a su vez, aferrándose al otro cuerpo, como si todos los significados y todas las respuestas de la vida estuvieran en aquellos labios que tomaban bajo los suyos, en aquellos brazos que abrazaban y emitían aquella extraña y relajante calidez, en aquel familiar olor que inundaba sus sentidos cada vez que se encontraban en la misma habitación.

Con las respiraciones agitadas se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Castaño contra gris. Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido, él con diversión brillando en sus ojos, ambos con los labios hinchados.

Y fue ella quien le besó a continuación. Levantó sus brazos y rodeó con ellos el cuello de Malfoy, y él abrazó contra su cuerpo el de Granger, pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y besándola con pasión. Ambos gimieron cuando ambas lenguas, juguetonas y curiosas, se encontraron.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la puerta abierta y de los sorprendidos ojos verdes que observaron la escena en silencio para luego desaparecer, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

―¿Estás segura de esto, Hermione?

―Sí, Harry.

Harry no contestó. Se limitó a callar durante unos momentos, observando fijamente a su amiga, sentada en el borde de su cama en el hospital San Mungo, en donde él estaba recluido a causa de las heridas tras su batalla contra Lord Voldemort.

Ella permanecía en silencio, dejando que él la mirara con atención sin pronunciar una sola palabra más. Conectó sus ojos a los otros verdes, como había hecho cientos de veces en el pasado. Sabía que él la entendería sin necesidad de palabras, como siempre había pasado. Por eso era su mejor amigo. Y sabía que aunque no le gustaba nada lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer, aceptaría, por ella. Y ella se lo agradecería por toda la eternidad.

―Es un mortífago, Hermione ―dijo él.

―Lo sé ―se limitó a contestar ella.

―Por su culpa mataron a Dumbledore.

―Lo sé.

―Fue el culpable de la caída de Hogwarts.

―Lo sé.

―Estuvo a punto de matar a Ron.

―Lo sé.

―Casi perdemos la guerra por su culpa.

―Lo sé.

―Y aún así quieres ayudarlo.

―Sí.

Harry suspiró. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, de aquella forma tan característica suya. Se humedeció los labios, levantó la mirada hacia el techo y luego la volvió a posar sobre su mejor amiga. Ella seguía estando allí, sentada a su lado, con aquella mirada implorante con la que sabía que podría conseguir cualquier cosa, incluso ésa.

―¿Vas a echar todos estos años de esfuerzo y sacrificio a la basura... por él?

―Sí ―había tal seguridad y firmeza en su voz que Harry supo que lo decía completamente en serio, sin que se fuera a echar atrás en ningún momento.

Así era Hermione, firme y determinada, y no había nada ni nadie que la hiciera cambiar.

―Por favor, Harry, eres el único que puede ayudarme. Trasladarán a Draco mañana al alba, tengo que hacerlo ahora, no habrá otra oportunidad.

Harry volvió a suspirar. No entendía como Hermione había llegado a estar en aquella posición, cómo había podido llegar a sentir algo, lo que fuera, por aquel mortífago sin sentimientos e implacable que era Draco Malfoy, pero allí estaba, pidiéndole ayuda para salvarlo de una muerte segura.

Pero los había visto juntos, los había observado en el colegio, antes de que Malfoy metiera a todos aquellos mortífagos en Hogwarts y hubiera acabado con la vida del director, antes de que hubiera puesto en marcha de una vez por todas aquella horrible guerra, incluso los había ayudado a encontrarse en lugares seguros después de que hubieran abandonado el colegio para buscar los horcruxes. Los había visto hablar, los había visto abrazados, los había visto pelearse, los había visto mirarse a los ojos, y en cada una de esas situaciones había visto aquel brillo en ellos que no se podía falsificar.

Y aunque no le gustase, tenía que admitir que era real. Que había ahí, entre ellos, algo fuerte y verdadero. Que los dioses y Merlín se llevaran sus almas al mismísimo infierno si no era verdad.

Qué narices; que se lo llevaran a él en ese mismo momento antes de hacer lo que iba a hacer.

―De acuerdo ―respondió, suspirando―. Te ayudaré. Pero tienes que prometerme que tendrás cuidado. Y que a la mínima que te haga, o que incluso lo insinúe...

―Te lo prometo.

Un nuevo suspiro, dándose por vencido.

―Está bien ―Harry apartó las sábanas y se movió al borde de la cama―. Ayúdame a salir de aquí.

Siempre había imaginado que su primera vez sería de otra manera. Tal vez no como la mayoría de las chicas: en una enorme cama de sábanas suaves, rodeada de velas y en un ambiente más o menos romántico con su novio tratándola como si estuviera hecha de cristal, pero, definitivamente, no se había imaginado jamás en la vida perdiendo la virginidad en medio de un aula en desuso, sobre la mesa del profesor y casi sin pensárselo, en medio de un ataque pasional.

Había estado caminando por el pasillo, embelesada en sus pensamientos, justamente después de salir del examen de Transformaciones, cuando Draco la había metido en aquella aula. La había besado, como siempre, ella le había devuelto el beso, como siempre, y a partir de ahí las cosas habían empezado a caldearse y a salirse de su control sin darse cuenta.

Las manos de Draco, que siempre habían estado más o menos quietas en su cintura, habían empezado a ser más atrevidas y habían comenzado a tantear su jersey y su camisa, sacándola de la cintura de la falda. Ella, totalmente abandonada a aquel beso y a aquellas manos que acariciaban con gentileza la piel de su cintura, no se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Draco hasta que éste le hubo abierto la camisa y la hubo tirado al suelo.

Sin embargo, y al contrario de lo que hubiera hecho estando lejos de sus hormonas adolescentes, y por lo tanto en sus cabales, Hermione, en vez de detenerle, le había desprendido a su vez de su jersey y de su camisa y había comenzado a acariciar su espalda, sin parar de besarle.

Y allí estaban los dos, sin poder ni querer contenerse, sobre el escritorio del profesor, con la ropa tirada por el suelo sin ningún orden.

Draco le besaba el cuello, ella se aferraba a su espalda y a los suaves mechones rubios de su nuca. Ambos cuerpos desnudos apenas estaban cubiertos por una fina película de sudor; los gemidos y los suspiros inundaban el aire a la vez que Draco le acariciaba la cintura y las piernas. La mesa crujía bajo ellos, amenazándoles con ceder y caer al suelo, pero a ellos no les importaba. Sólo podían sentir las increíbles sensaciones de estar el uno sobre el otro, Draco al fin dentro de ella, por fin convirtiéndose en uno sólo.

Hermione gimió con fuerza cuando el éxtasis llegó, al igual que hizo Draco, inundándola, besándola de nuevo en los labios y bebiendo de sus jadeos y suspiros. Ella sonrió sintiendo cómo se le cerraban los ojos, y él respondió a la sonrisa, regalando besos por aquel fino cuello y por los esbeltos hombros, notando las cadenciosas caricias que ella le otorgaba en la espalda.

Un leve tirón de los mechones de su nuca le indicó a Draco lo que Hermione quería. Levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, conectando los suyos grises a los pardos de ella y sintiendo, no por primera vez, aquel extraño lazo que los unía desde la primera vez que la había mirado con otros ojos, desde que la había visto no como la sangre sucia que siempre había sido para él, sino como la inteligente, fuerte y cautivadora mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo.

Y así estaban ahora, sin saber exactamente cómo habían llegado hasta allí, pero sin ningunas ganas de averiguarlo, sólo de sentir el otro cuerpo abandonado entre sus brazos, con la respiración pausada golpeando suavemente contra el otro cuello. Y hubieran permanecido allí tumbados si no hubiera sido por el ruido de pisadas que creaban las decenas de alumnos que caminaron por allí en dirección a sus respectivas torres. Cualquiera hubiera podido entrar en aquel momento al aula y haberse encontrado con aquella, por más que extraña, escena. Y se hubiera liado la de Merlín, sin ninguna duda.

Sin embargo, y por algún motivo que a Hermione le costaba entender, Draco no parecía muy dispuesto a dejarla marchar así de fácil. Transformó un par de sillas en dos cálidas mantas, ayudó a Hermione a recoger sus respectivas ropas y la hizo tumbarse con él sobre una de ellas y a envolverse con la otra, abrazándola y ocultando su nariz en el cuello de ella.

―No me apetece volver ahora mismo a la sala común ―había dicho él, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos el pequeño trozo de piel al que tenía acceso por encima de la cintura de la falda, pero Hermione no necesitó oír el verdadero motivo. Ella lo sabía, sólo con mirarlo a los ojos, y como respuesta le había dado un leve beso en los labios antes de acurrucarse sobre el cálido pecho de aquella fría serpiente de oscuro corazón que la hacía sentirse tan segura sintiendo a su alrededor aquellos brazos y aquellas manos acariciantes que, años después, traerían tanta destrucción y desolación a innumerables personas.

Pero a ellos, en ese momento, poco más les importaba que estar en esa posición, para toda la eternidad si era posible.

El leve chirrido de la puerta siendo abierta le hizo despertar. Un hombre se recortaba contra la luz de afuera, un hombre grande como un armario, que le puso en pie de un tirón y le hizo comenzar a andar hacia la salida, sin siquiera ponerle los grilletes ni amenazarle con la varita.

Y fue eso lo que le hizo sospechar. No era un auror, eso estaba más que claro, si no recordaba mal incluso se parecía a cierto mortífago de bajo nivel que había tenido a sus órdenes durante una breve misión en el sur de Inglaterra.

Pero eso era imposible. Según tenía entendido, ese mortífago había sido capturado por la Orden del Fénix y nunca puesto en libertad. ¿Qué hacía allí, y más ayudándolo a escapar? Había otros mortífagos de mayor rango que él, aunque le doliera aceptarlo. ¿Por qué solamente él?

―Vamos, Draco, date prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo ―oyó aquella voz grave susurrándole al oído mientras le empujaba con algo de brusquedad para que fuera más deprisa.

Y entonces supo quién era. Observó al hombre por el rabillo del ojo, acelerando el paso, sin dejar que ni siquiera el alivio asomara por sus ojos grises.

Era ella. Casi no podía creer que estuviera allí. Sabía que no le dejaría en la estacada, sabía que se las arreglaría de alguna forma para sacarle de allí a tiempo antes de que le trasladaran a Azkaban. Lo había leído en sus ojos, en la forma de mirarle durante el juicio. Nadie más que él hubiera podido leer en aquellos inexpresivos ojos castaños. Aquellos orbes que habían aprendido del mejor a no mostrar ninguna emoción, a dejarse leer sólo por la persona indicada.

De pronto un sonido de alarma resonó por todo el lugar. El ruido de pisadas y voces parecía venir por todos lados, y un batallón de aurores salió de varias puertas tras ellos, con las varitas en ristre y lanzándoles maldiciones que antes de que tocaran sus cuerpos se disolvían en el aire.

―Corre, Draco ―pronunció ella, en aquel anormal tono grave varonil, empujándole aún más por la espalda.

Draco ni se atrevió a mirar sobre su hombro a los aurores que les perseguían. Corrió, notando como ella corría a su lado sin quedar atrás, subiendo por estratégicas escaleras y pasillos que sólo un auror conocería.

Y más pronto de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado, la puerta de la salida apareció ante sus ojos. Hermione la abrió sin miramientos, saliendo ambos a la oscura y fresca noche de finales de diciembre, con la nieve a ambos lados de las aceras.

Un hombre les esperaba apoyado tranquilamente sobre una pared en la esquina. Llevaba una gorra tapándole el pelo, con un brazo en cabestrillo y un cigarro en los labios. No se inmutó hasta que los dos estuvieron cerca de él; sólo entonces reaccionó, levantando la vista, mirando a Malfoy y a Granger y sacando con su mano sana una revista enrollada del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

―¡Vamos, daos prisa! ―les exclamó. Malfoy frunció el ceño, sin reconocerle, pero confiando en Hermione se aproximó con largas zancadas al hombre que había dejado de apoyarse en la pared.

El extraño les tendió la revista, y por instinto, Draco la tocó, con la manaza de Hermione junto a la suya. El familiar tirón en el ombligo le indicó lo que ya creía: era un traslador, e iba en dirección desconocida.

El torbellino de colores pasaba fugazmente delante de sus ojos. Giró la cabeza en medio de aquel huracán de tonalidades, observando al hombre en el que se había convertido Hermione, notando como ella le sonreía, dándole un extraño aspecto a aquel rostro de facciones duras y casi bastas. Al otro lado, el desconocido los observaba tras su gorra y unas familiares gafas redondas.

Sin embargo no tuvo ni tiempo de sorprenderse. El viaje terminó como siempre, de esa forma abrupta que todos los magos odiaban, haciéndole tambalearse durante un breve momento antes de enderezarse y mirar adonde había llegado.

Era una vasta explanada blanca, con un denso bosque a su derecha, y a su izquierda, a lo lejos, lo que parecían ser los almacenes de algún polígono industrial medio abandonado.

Hacía un frío que calaba hasta los huesos. No nevaba, pero el aire congelado le hacía estremecerse en escalofríos.

―Toma ―escuchó que le decían a su lado. Se giró y vio a Potter tendiéndole con el brazo sano la cazadora que había estado llevando hasta aquel momento.

Se quedó un momento paralizado, sin saber muy bien si aceptar el abrigo de su eterno enemigo o rechazarlo y sufrir de una buena pulmonía al día siguiente. Pero Potter le insistió, y al final Malfoy lo cogió y se lo puso con rapidez, notando el hechizo calefactor que impregnaba la prenda. Volvió a levantar la vista, y vio complacido como los efectos de la poción multijugos desaparecían y el rostro de Hermione reaparecía, sonriéndole. A su lado, Potter permanecía en silencio, observándole con aquellos ojos verdes que parecían ser capaces de leer hasta la profundidad de su alma. No decía nada, pero el gesto serio y desconfiado en su cara hablaba por él.

―No espero que me des las gracias, Malfoy ―empezó a hablar, con voz grave y seca―. Ni siquiera quiero que lo hagas.

‑Ni se me ocurriría hacerlo, Potter ‑contestó él, viendo como Hermione se acercaba a él y se agarraba a su brazo, como si quisiera estar segura de que era real y que él no seguía en aquella fría celda.

―Pero sí quiero que comprendas que si he hecho esto, ha sido porque me lo ha pedido Hermione ―dio dos pasos hacia delante, acercándose a su enemigo del colegio, hasta que estuvo a apenas dos centímetros de distancia―. No me fío de ti, Malfoy, ya lo sabes. Te voy a estar vigilando, hurón, muy estrechamente, y a la mínima que me des motivos para desconfiar ―con su mano sana agarró el pecho de la cazadora, asegurándose de que Malfoy le miraba atentamente a los ojos― seré yo mismo quien te atrape. Y créeme, cuando llegue ese momento desearás haber sido el propio Voldemort, porque lo que le hice a él no será ni comparado con lo que te haré a ti si le haces daño a Hermione.

Draco continuó con su gesto impertérrito en el rostro, sin dejar de mirar desafiante a Potter. Sabía que aquello iba en serio, pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción a Potter de verle ni mínimamente asustado.

―¿Lo has entendido?

―Sobran las amenazas, Potter. No soy tan estúpido como tú.

Pudo leer con facilidad en aquellos claros ojos verdes sus ganas de golpearle, pero al contrario que el comadreja, Potter había sabido controlarse la mayoría de las veces, y aquella vez no fue una excepción.

Potter, con una última mirada amenazadora, le soltó, volviéndose hacia su mejor amiga, que le miraba con profundo agradecimiento.

―Este traslador se activará dentro de unos cinco minutos. Ya sabes adónde os lleva ―Hermione asintió, con una rápida mirada a Malfoy. Harry le entregó un trozo de papel, que Hermione se metió en el bolsillo interior de la enorme cazadora de hombre que llevaba―. Ten mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Y ante cualquier cosa, llámame.

―Tranquilo, Harry ―asintió Hermione, acariciándole una mejilla con cariño―. No pasará nada malo.

―Eso espero ―Potter le lanzó a Malfoy una clara mirada de desconfianza antes de volver a fijarse en Hermione―. Tengo que volver al hospital antes de que descubran que me he ido. El golem no tardará mucho en desvanecerse.

―Sí, será lo mejor.

Harry sonrió, inclinándose un poco para besarla en la mejilla.

―Quién diría que la siempre correcta Hermione ayudaría a escapar a un peligroso mortífago de las garras de la ley ―dijo con sorna y un brillo divertido en sus ojos verdes.

Hermione, respondiendo a la broma, se hizo la ofendida, pero sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de Malfoy. Se podía leer con total claridad la alegría que brillaba en sus ojos oscuros, una alegría que hizo sonreír durante un breve momento a Harry.

Malfoy los observaba en silencio, viendo esa especial y profunda relación de amistad que mantenían los dos gryffindors, sintiendo una leve punzada de envidia al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los que se habían hecho llamar sus amigos habría hecho nunca nada parecido por él.

―Malfoy ―Potter se detuvo ante él, alzándole su mano sana. Malfoy se la estrechó, sin evitar que una leve chispa de agradecimiento se notara en sus ojos grises―, cuida de Hermione, ¿de acuerdo? No permitas que se obsesione mucho con sus investigaciones.

Como respuesta sólo obtuvo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

―Iré a veros en cuanto me den de alta en el hospital.

Y sin más, Harry se desapareció, dejándolos a solas en aquel paraje solitario en medio de la nada.

Granger, sin dudarlo un instante, se lanzó por fin a los brazos de Malfoy, ocultando su cara en el cuello del hombre y sintiendo cómo él la abrazaba por la cintura y la apretaba contra su pecho.

―Qué mal lo he pasado ―le susurró al oído, acariciando las suaves hebras rubias de su pelo―. Creía que no podría sacarte de allí.

Malfoy no contestó. Se limitó a hacerle lentas caricias en la espalda, intentando tranquilizarla, intentando que la sonrisa de alivio que pugnaba por salir no se apreciara en sus rígidas facciones.

―Y ahora, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?

Hermione le miró a la cara, sonriéndole.

―Harry tiene un par de propiedades en el extranjero. Ha hechizado una de ellas con el _Fidelius_ para que estemos a salvo y no nos encuentren.

―¿San Potter? ―preguntó él, sin terminar de creérselo, alzando las cejas y mirando con sorna a la mujer.

―Sí, Harry. Se ha arriesgado mucho para ayudarme, ni siquiera está recuperado del todo de la batalla.

―No le pienso dar las gracias -repitió, muy seguro. Hermione sonrió en respuesta.

―Ya le has oído. Él no las espera.

Hermione, separándose un poco del cálido cuerpo de Draco, sacó de su bolsillo el papel que le había dado Harry y se lo tendió a su pareja. Draco lo cogió sin mirarlo, totalmente absorbido por aquellos orbes pardos que le miraban a los suyos grises, volviendo a sentir, como mil veces antes, aquella atracción imposible de vencer.

¿Cómo habían terminado en aquella posición? ¿Cómo era posible que dos seres tan distintos, tan contrarios, hubieran encontrado y compartido aquel extraño sentimiento que no les había permitido separarse después de tantos años de luchas y peleas en bandos contrarios, con tantos obstáculos en medio? ¿Por qué, pese a todo, habían conseguido permanecer juntos, cuando nadie hubiera apostado nada por aquella extraña relación?

Porque los dos eran los polos opuestos de distintos imanes, polos opuestos que estaban destinados a atraerse y a complementarse, a permanecer juntos hasta que fuerzas más fuertes que ellos les obligaran a separarse. Pero sólo por poco tiempo.

Y así, mirándose a los ojos, con las manos entrelazadas con el papel en su interior, desaparecieron en un torbellino de colores.

_**Fin**_


End file.
